Particular embodiments generally relate to computer systems and, in particular, to distributed order orchestration.
Order management systems are computer software and/or hardware systems implemented by a number of industries to facilitate order entry and processing. Companies, such as catalog companies and those utilizing electronic commerce, use order management systems to receive, process and fulfill customer orders. An order management system makes possible the entering of an order via a web-site shopping cart or data entry system. The system typically captures customer proprietary information and/or account level information for each order. Credit verification or payment processing may then be performed to check for available funds and validate the transaction. Valid orders are processed for warehouse fulfillment, including picking, packing and shipping of the ordered goods or services.